Cinderella
by aominecchi0831
Summary: A sequel (to the sequel) of The Frog Prince. Momoi is on the hunt for Aomine when he took away her glass slipper...err...it's a sneaker, actually. Guess what her prince Tetsu will do.


**Title: Cinderella**

**Ship: KuroMomo**

**Note: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama.**

**Okay. I think I'm creating a series of KuroMomo one-shots here. I just enjoy the purity of their ship. Yep, and the titles are from fairy tales. If you're not fond of KuroMomo…you might as well read this, no? Unless you're some sort of good-for-nothing hater who just want to say you hate the ship when nobody cares about your opinion at all. If you are, you might as well run for the hills. I'm coming for you. *Imayoshi smile***

**Kidding. Douzo!**

.

.

.

Teiko basketball team manager Momoi Satsuki was so used to the pranks made by her childhood friend and fellow club member Aomine Daiki. There was hardly a month when she hadn't become a victim of his. In fact, some of his shenanigans had made some historical moments in her life. It was because of Aomine's mischief that Momoi grew up scared of frogs.

Even now, in their middle school years, Momoi would suffer a time when Aomine would make fun of her. It was an inevitable part of anyone who knows the jerk named Aomine Daiki. The tall, tanned bluenette would do something mischievous against the lovely girl who hair was a river of cherry blossoms.

This time, Aomine hid one of Momoi's pink and white rubber shoes.

"Aomine-kun!" Momoi's high-pitched voice echoed through the entire gymnasium. She wore a rubber shoe on her left foot, and an indoor shoe on the right foot.

"Where's my other shoe?! Bring it back!"

She looked around the vast, silent gym. It was empty. Momoi pouted in annoyance. It was almost five minutes before basketball practice starts. She did not want to show up wearing two different shoes.

Momoi walked around – well, **_sneaked_** around – she did not want others to see her in such a shabby state with her mismatched shoes. If she had the time to rationally think, she would have changed into a decent pair of footwear. But Aomine had been so quick at snatching her shoe that she had forgotten all about it. So she began to hunt for him, ninja-like, starting in the boys' locker room. Unfortunately when she came in she found the place empty. Apparently the boys were yet to come after the clean up hours.

She then walked outside to the water fountain. Aomine was not there.

Not giving up, Momoi went around the school to find Aomine. She silently stalked through corridors and rooms, hoping to find her annoying childhood buddy as soon as possible. She went to the places she knew were Aomine's favorite spots. But no luck: Momoi even went to the rooftop, a place where the guy usually dozes off, but he was not there.

Momoi then went to the places where Aomine was least likely to stay: the laboratories, the girls' bathroom (that's how desperate she was on finding him) and all other rooms, even the locker of the school janitor and the school gardener's shed.

Aomine just would not come around.

For a moment, Momoi wondered if the guy has finally learned Tetsu-kun's Misdirection. Kuroko Tetsuya was known to be good at making himself disappear, and like Momoi he was also a friend of Aomine.

And then she remembered something.

**_That's right!_** She thought excitedly.

**_I haven't checked that place yet!_**

.

.

.

Momoi ran all the way to the so-called haunted gym of Teiko. Urban legends say that every night people could see that the lights were turned on in the said gym, and that you could also hear squeaking and thumping sounds as if someone was playing basketball in that gym. But when you come in you would find an empty gymnasium.

**_A basketball playing ghost,_** Momoi smiled at the idea.

Truth be told, the gym was where Kuroko and Aomine practice most of the time.

It was the only place that Momoi did not check that afternoon. There was no other place for Aomine to hide.

**_You better get ready, Aomine-kun…I'll make sure basketball practice is going to be a living hell for you once I got my shoe back…_**

When she came into the haunted gymnasium, however, she did not find the person she was looking for.

She found Kuroko Tetsuya instead.

"T-tetsu-kun?" Momoi's eyes widened in surprise. She would have expected Kuroko to be in the gym, but the guy has a knack for surprising everyone.

"Momoi-san." Kuroko stared at her, until he noticed her mismatched footwear.

At this, Momoi's face went scarlet in embarrassment.

"D-don't look at my feet, Tetsu-kun! Aomine-kun took away my other rubber shoe and I'm here to find it!" she stammered in humiliation.

But Kuroko simply gave her a smile. It was a sweet, doting kind of smile that one would rarely see on a guy. Immediately it made Momoi's heart pound as if a marching band was playing inside her rib cage.

Her face was still red, but this time because of an entirely different reason.

"Momoi-san, please sit down." Kuroko said.

Momoi could not help but comply. "O-okay…"

She sat down on a nearby bench and watched Kuroko as he went to get something from a box in the corner. She took a breath when she realized what it was.

A new pair of rubber shoes, this time colored pink with hues of sky blue on its design.

"What…" Momoi was speechless when Kuroko knelt before her and put the new pair of shoes on her.

"Tetsu-kun…"

"Momoi-san has been a very good manager to the entire team." Kuroko spoke as he tied the shoelaces one after the other.

"And more than that, you're a better friend to Aomine-kun…"

When he was done he looked at her directly in the eyes. "But to me that's not enough."

Momoi frowned. So this was her Tetsu-kun's answer to her feelings. He was not satisfied of her efforts at all.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you then." She felt badly hurt deep inside. Moreover, she was frustrated: why would Kuroko bother giving her a gift when he was only going to reject her?

She stood up, and was about to leave had not Kuroko suddenly held her hand.

"Momoi-san, let me finish." He said.

"What for?" Momoi said angrily as she made an effort to hold back her tears.

"Momoi-san, to me it's not enough that you're a good manager and a better friend…" Kuroko paused, hoping to say it right.

"I want you…to be the best girlfriend…"

Momoi was taken aback by his statement. "Huh?"

It was Kuroko's turn to blush. "Momoi-san, will you be the best girlfriend to me?"

He looked at her eyes; the tears were gone, thankfully, but he could not read their expression. Momoi was definitely stunned by his question.

Kuroko frowned. "Momoi-san?"

A smile formed on her lips, but tears fell down Momoi's cheeks as she gave a quick nod.

"Yes," she whispered happily, "I want to be your girlfriend, Tetsu-kun…"

Kuroko, happy to find out that their feelings for each other were mutual, wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a warm and gentle hug.

It was supposedly a sweet moment for the new couple, had there not been an interruption. The said interruption came in the form of a clicking sound of a digital camera. Kuroko and Momoi realized that an intruder, that is, Aomine Daiki, was taking pictures of them.

"How long have you been there, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked with a steely glare at the taller guy.

"A while." Aomine, unable to take a hint, kept on taking pictures with his camera.

Kuroko glanced at Momoi. His girlfriend stared back at him, with a knowing smile playing on her lips. A strong girlfriend-boyfriend bond led the two of them to come up with a revenge prank against their unsuspecting idiot of a friend.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, "you still keep those gravure magazines in your locker, right?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Yeah…Why'd you ask?"

Kuroko glanced at Momoi. "I wonder what the captain is going to do when he finds it out."

Momoi giggled. "He'll definitely burn those magazines, for sure."

"Oi!" Aomine stared at the two of them in horror.

"Why would you tell Akashi about my magazines?" He looked at Kuroko desperately.

"Tetsu, I helped you with your proposal!"

"Yes, and I couldn't be more grateful, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied with an angelic smile.

"But now that Satsu-chan's my girlfriend, it's my responsibility to avenge her from your pranks…"

.

.

.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THERE YOU GO!**

**I hope you like it, guys. Do please leave a review. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
